Tal vez
by Lonegirl
Summary: Nunca supimos por qué Freddie se enamoró de Sam, merecemos una respuesta, por desgracia, ni el mismo parece tenerla...


Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared de mi habitación y vi que faltaban 45 minutos para empezar iCarly, el programa que protagonizaban mis dos mejores amigas desde hacía ya tres años.

Dirigí la mirada a una fotografía que descansaba sobre mi escritorio, en ella aparecíamos Carly, Sam y yo. Nos sacamos esa fotografía durante nuestro viaje a Japón después de ganar el concurso de comedia web. Sam estaba en el centro sosteniendo el trofeo sobre su cabeza, Carly estaba a su izquierda con un brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de Sam y yo estaba a su derecha abrazándola por la cintura, en aquel momento no lo pensé pero más tarde cuando vi la foto me sorprendió que Sam no me hubiese golpeado por abrazarla. Los tres mirábamos a la cámara con una gran sonrisa.

Cada vez que veía esa foto me sorprendía lo bien que quedábamos así, al principio pensaba que debería abrazar a Carly y no a Sam pero cuanto más veía la foto más me gustaba la imagen de Sam y yo juntos, por extraño que pueda parecer, encajábamos.

Tengo esa fotografía desde hace ya dos años y, aunque todavía no soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta, he conseguido admitir para mi mismo que lo que siento por Sam es algo más que amistad.

No sé en que momento desapareció mi obsesión por Carly y empecé a verla como a una hermana, sencillamente, sucedió. Ahora esa obsesión ha sido sustituida por el amor que empiezo a sentir por Sam.

Sé que puedo parecer cobarde por no decirlo pero... ¿Podéis culparme?, si Sam se enterase seguramente me mandaría al hospital y me humillaría el resto de mi vida. Puede que os preguntéis como he podido enamorarme de alguien que me maltrata, es una buena pregunta, lamentablemente no tengo una buena respuesta.

Es posible que algunos supongáis que siento esto desde nuestro primer beso, no es así, al menos no del todo. No me enamoré de ella en ese momento, pero si que fue un acontecimiento importante, aquel día me mostró que cuando se relajaba y bajaba sus defensas, podía ser realmente agradable, me di cuenta de que en el fondo, no era más que una niña que estaba harta de ser ignorada y subestimada, y yo la comprendía. Mi madre al contrario que la suya es muy controladora, pero ambas cometen el mismo error, nos subestiman. Mi madre cree que no soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo, tengo 17 años y sigue diciéndome cuando tengo que ducharme, cuando debo acostarme… ¡Incluso escoge mi ropa interior!, no quiere darse cuenta de que puedo hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Estoy seguro de que parte de la culpa de que Sam no sea una buna estudiante es de su madre, nunca la ha valorado, siempre le dice que ojalá fuese como Melanie y que desearía haber tenido una hija más inteligente en lugar de una estúpida ¿Qué clase de madre le dice eso a su hija?, Sam no es estúpida y nunca lo ha sido, puede que no demuestre su inteligencia en la escuela pero yo la conozco y estoy seguro de que sabe más de lo que deja ver.

Estas son algunas de las cosas que me gustan de Sam, cuando crees que la conoces, hace o dice algo que te demuestra lo mucho que te equivocas, es un misterio.

No he querido mencionar esto al principio porque no quiero parecer superficial, pero la verdad es que se ha transformado en una mujer hermosa, no quiero decir que antes no fuera bonita, siempre lo ha sido, simplemente ha pasado de ser una chica guapa a una preciosa mujer. No soy el único que lo ha notado, cuando estamos en el instituto puedo ver como muchos chicos se quedan embobados mirándola, no me gusta que lo hagan pero ¿Quién puede culparlos? Lleve la ropa que lleve no puedes evitar fijarte en la curvas perfectas que ha desarrollado estos últimos años. No le hace falta maquillaje, sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus preciosos rizos dorados enmarcando su rostro son todo el adorno que necesita…

Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al reloj y me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que ahora faltaban solo 20 minutos para empezar iCarly así que me puse una chaqueta y me dirigí al apartamento de enfrente.

Entré sin molestarme en llamar y subí las escaleras para dirigirme al estudio, al llegar vi a Sam caminando de un lado para el otro con una mueca de frustración en la cara, desde luego esto no era común por lo que le pregunté a Carly que le pasaba.

—_Está mañana la he acompañado al médico a hacerse el chequeo anual, le ha dicho que tiene que reducir sus comidas diarias a cinco porque si no lo hace dentro de unos años puede padecer enfermedades, al principio no le hizo mucho caso pero cuando le advirtió que si no lo hacía ahora, en el futuro podría tener que dejar los dulces y las comidas fritas se lo ha tomado más en serio. Hace dos horas que ha comido y ya está subiéndose por las paredes._

Carly se dirigió hacia Sam y la sujetó por los hombros.

—_¡Sam para ya!_

—_¡Pero tengo hambre!_—Mientras decía esto hizo un puchero que a Freddie le pareció adorable.

—_Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor, no es hambre, solo necesitas mantener la boca ocupada._

—_¿Y como se supone que voy a mantener la boca ocupada sin comida?_

—_Masca un chicle_

—_Ya lo he intentado, pero el sabor se va enseguida y al final tengo más hambre que al principio._

La discusión continuó así durante un buen rato, Carly le daba opciones y Sam las rechazaba, no pararon hasta que faltaban apenas dos minutos para empezar el programa.

—_Bueno pues tendrás que pensar en algo si no quieres renunciar al pollo frito y a los bollos._

Sam se cruzó de brazos y volvió a caminar de un lado para el otro.

—_Un minuto y empezamos—_anuncié mientras conectaba la cámara

Cuando levanté la vista me di cuenta de que Sam miraba hacia todas partes con la misma expresión frustrada que tenía cuando entré y se mordía el labio inferior, de repente su mirada se cruzó con la mía, me miró con aspecto pensativo como si estuviera sopesando sus opciones, empezó a caminar hacia mi y sin darme tiempo para asimilar lo que sucedía puso sus manos sobre mis hombros sujetándome con la fuerza que la caracterizaba y me besó. Este no era como nuestro primer beso, era hambriento, casi sentía como si estuviese intentado devorarme ¡Y me encantaba!, antes de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado, se apartó cogió su mando y dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—_Eso servirá_

Todavía atónito y con movimientos que parecían programados, coloqué la cámara sobre mi hombro derecho e inicié la cuenta atrás, la cual aprovechamos Carly y yo para recuperarnos del shock de lo que acababa de suceder, por suerte ambos reaccionamos a tiempo para dar comienzo al programa.

—_Yo soy Carly_

—_Y yo soy Sam_

—_Y esto es... ¡iCarly!—_Dijeron al unísono

El programa se desarrollo como de costumbre, excepto por una cosa, era la primera vez que me alegraba de no aparecer en escena, porque estaba seguro de que en ese instante tenía la mayor sonrisa de tonto de la historia, tal vez, solo tal vez, la idea de Sam y yo juntos no era tan imposible después de todo.


End file.
